Best Friends
by TKDgrl
Summary: Alex is alive...no Tess...no REAL aliens...at story about three best friends who write a story about their loves and lives in Roswell....just please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

I absolutly love Roswell. I hated it that they killed Alex off the show. So I decided to write a story where Alex was still alive. I actually started this story the beginning of last year, but now I have found it again and am going to finish it. Leave me LOTS and LOTS of reviews!!!!!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Best Friends  
  
Beginning of the Story  
  
  
  
Alex sat at the counter of the Crashdown, eating breakfast, and watching his best friends work. He smiled as Maria almost dropped an order and Liz shot her a evil look. He loved those two girls, of course, how could he not. His mind flashed back two months ago when the three of them were staying the night at Liz's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz and Maria lay on her bad and he sat on the floor. They were making up a reality. A reality where aliens existed and evil lurked around every corner.   
  
"Wait! I have a better plan. How about Liz gets shot at the Crashdown and Max rushes up to her and heals her. The perfect way to introduce aliens." Maria gushed with excitement. Liz rolled her eyes and Alex burst out laughing. only Maria would think of super quiet Max as an alien, but then, an alien would never really want to be noticed by others.   
  
"I think that can work." Alex said. "Ouch!" He cried out when Liz hit him with her pillow.  
  
"Why do I have to be the one who is shot?" Liz asked. "And why does Max have to be the one to save me?" The others gave her knowing looks and she blushed.  
  
Alex reached up and touched the side of her cheek. "Because your in love with him, little girl." He said in a childish voice. Liz face turned even redder, but she did not deny it.   
  
"OK, if I get stuck with Max then I vote that Maria falls in love with Michael." Liz said getting even with her best friend.  
  
"What!" Maria cried out. Outraged that her friend could even say that. "There is no way on earth that I will fall in love with that pompous, arrogant, stupid...." The laughter of her best friends cut her off.  
  
"Me thinks she does protest to much." Alex choked out between laughs.   
  
"Fine...I can play that game. I vote that Alex falls in love with the Ice Queen herself." The room quiet. A penny dropping on the floor could have echoed throughout the room and no one would have heard it. What Maria was insinuating was impossible. Isabel, the Ice Queen, could never fall in love with someone who was below her station. Everyone at school knew that Isabel thought to much of herself to date a high school student. She would be more likely to fall in love with an older man, than with someone of their age.   
  
Liz shook her head. "No, that's way to harsh. It would be a one sided love."   
  
Maria started arguing, but Alex blocked them out. Isabel was by far the most beautiful girl in school. She also had a superior attitude. She knew she was pretty. "I'll do it." He finally voiced.   
  
  
  
The two girls stopped arguing and looked at him. "What!" Liz cried out in shock. "You cannot be serious Alex. That's like asking to be hurt."  
  
Alex looked her in the eyes. "I can live with that. I also vote that Isabel and Michael be aliens too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you want anything else to eat?" A voice broke through he thoughts. He blinked he eyes and looked at Liz.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Maria walked up next to them and smiled. "He is starring at you again."   
  
Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, he is not. He I just getting tired of waiting on you to ask for his order." Maria through her nose up in the air and stalked off. Alex watched her go and his eyes met Max's.   
  
"She's right Liz. He is watching you." It took all her had to not laugh at Liz exasperated face. Ever since they came up with Max being an alien Alex and Maria had constantly been on Liz's back about how she felt about him. "We are still getting together tonight at Maria house, right?" He asked trying to save his friend from anymore embarrassment.   
  
She nodded her head before leaving to help some customers.   
  
Alex took this time to think about his best friends. They had so much in common, but each had their own path they were going to take in life. Liz wanted to go to Harvard, and she could. Alex knew that she would blow those people away with that sharp brain of hers. Maria wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she knew it involved getting out of Roswell. Alex, well, he didn't really care what his path in life was. His only goal was to work with computers. Maybe part time he could work in a band, and Maria could be their lead singer. He shook his head at that thought. Nope, no way would he ever work with Maria. He loved her, but she was the hardest person to deal with when she wanted something. She and Liz and butted heads many times, and he would always have to break them up. A very dangerous position to be in, but someone had to do it. He paid his check and left Liz a very generous tip before leaving.  
  
"Five o'clock!" He heard Maria yell to him as he reached the door. He waved his hand to let her know that he had heard her before walking out.   
  
During his walk home his mind flew to the time period between now and when they made up their story of little green men. Amazingly Maria and Michael started going out shortly after. So far she had seen no alien signs, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Maria was not always the most observant person. Once it got pass the face and the clothes they were wearing she stopped looking. He shook his head and continued walking. Oblivious to the surrounding area until he ran into someone.   
  
"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was..." He looked up and saw Isabel looking at him. "going."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and started walking away before stopping and turning towards him. "Its Alex, right?"   
  
He shyly nodded his head and watched her walked away. Butterflies danced in his stomach. She knew his name. He felt like screaming and shouting for joy. The Ice Queen herself knew who he was. Yippee!!!   
  
He couldn't wait to get home and call the girls. 


	2. Continuing the story

I don't own Roswell, but I wish I did. Then Tess would never have killed Alex, and everything would have been perfect. That and the fact that I would LOVE to own Jason Behr. WOW!!! Sigh! Way hot!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Continuing the story  
  
  
  
The small group decided to change the location of their meeting, because Maria's mom was entertaining the town sheriff.   
  
"I vote that a new alien comes. Her name will be Tess and her only goal in life is to steal Max away from Liz." Maria said. They had been working on the story for a full hour. Some ideas staying, but the majority of them leaving. They just couldn't seem to agree. Maria was being really moody because Michael and her had a fight, and Liz was worn out from having to work double shifts at the Crashdown.   
  
"No!" Liz cried out. " I don't like that idea at all."  
  
Maria smirked. "And you said that you didn't like Max."   
  
"Reality check here. We are talking about the story, not my personal life. Its the same as you not liking the idea of a 'skin' trying to seduce Michael away from you."  
  
"Hello! I am dating Michael. Of course, I don't like the idea of some pealing snake trying to still my boyfriend away."   
  
Alex laughed and watched as the two girls glared at each other. They came up with the name "skins", because they had created other aliens. Aliens that did not have a human form so one was created for them to live in. The human forms could only survive for a certain amount of time, before it was no longer useful. The closer it got to its death the more the skin would peal that's how come Maria calls them snakes. They shed, just like snakes. They also bite. "OK, OK...let's think of something else. We want only happiness in our story."  
  
The two girl nodded and looked away from each other. "I cannot think on an empty stomach." Maria complained so they piled downstairs to the Crashdown.  
  
They cranked the juke box up and danced as they fixed their snack. When "Be Ya Self" by Tarsha Vega came on, Maria and Liz grabbed hands and started dancing.  
  
Hey Girl c'mon Ooh wah  
  
Hey Girl c'mon  
  
Sittin' on the stoop watch the limo go by  
  
All the girls are corny but the guys are mad fly  
  
And u feelin' kind of lonely so your head u hide   
  
Turn on the radio   
  
It kills ya as you die inside  
  
Now don't wig out that u got no date  
  
U know that the prom be overrated 10 years later all these bruthas be bald  
  
And these chicks be Jenny Craigin' at the outlet mall say  
  
Liz and Maria burst out laughing as they hit the table they were dancing next to, but that didn't stop them. They started singing with the song with funny voices, and Alex thought that he was going to die from laughter.  
  
It's all right now  
  
Learn this lesson well  
  
I say ya can't beez everyone so ya  
  
Gotsta be yoself  
  
You and me we in the same boat kid  
  
Lookin' back on all the lonely days I had  
  
Couldn't afford the new timbo boots  
  
Pimples on my grill I had to Oxycute  
  
Now I'm a cool cat me never hurt no one  
  
See my girl Lyte riding the shotgun  
  
Good days, bad days we all get struck  
  
Cause everyone knows that the Prom Night sucks and it's  
  
It's all right now  
  
Learn this lesson well  
  
I say ya can't beez everyone so ya  
  
Gotsta be yoself  
  
La di da di da  
  
Go to a disco and hit the floor  
  
Pretend that it's Studio 54  
  
Dance like u never did dance before  
  
If someone got beef be the herbivore  
  
Life's too short to be a disco killer  
  
Tarsha went geek to chic like Ronald Miller  
  
No humiliation from the parasites  
  
Forget about yo troubles till the mornin' light and it's  
  
It's all right now  
  
Learn this lesson well  
  
I say ya can't beez everyone so ya  
  
Gotsta be yoself  
  
It's all right now  
  
Learn this lesson well  
  
I say ya can't beez everyone child ya  
  
Gotsta be yoself  
  
Alex leaned back in his seat and watched as the two girls swung their bodies side to side. Liz came up to him and held her hand out, he shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so girls. I don't do dancing."   
  
Maria walked up to his other side and using their joined strength they pulled him up. The three of them held hands and danced the night away. They were unstoppable.   
  
Like TLC be on some "Damn Unpretty"  
  
Millennium come now u be runnin' this city  
  
Don't let ya self-worth be shook by fool's pity  
  
Ain't nuthin' wrong with no positivity  
  
So why would u change to gain acceptance  
  
Alleviate stress expose some weakness  
  
You'z a diamond and ya shinin' from the ghetto to the sun Dum Diddy Dum Diddy Diddy Dum Dum  
  
It's all right now  
  
Learn this lesson well  
  
I say ya can't beez everyone so ya  
  
Gotsta be yoself  
  
After the song was over they sat down and started eating.   
  
Liz suddenly popped up and spit her drink everywhere. "I have an idea."  
  
Maria looked at the drink all over the table. "And what would that be? That I have to clean up this mess?"  
  
Liz laughed and grabbed a rag to wipe the table. "No, that Alex does a strip dance for Isabel for her birthday."  
  
Alex head popped up. " No..no way! No way would I ever do something like that."  
  
'You wouldn't have to finish stripping. Oh my goodness, what if her mother was there and she stopped him." Maria said getting into the fun of things.  
  
"No, no, no, no ,no!" Alex vehemently protested. "Not a good idea, not a good idea at all. The next thing you girls will add is that I will have to wear a thong with it."  
  
Maria and Liz raised an eyebrow and Alex realized what he had just done. Dang'it he gave them another idea.   
  
"Now, I can definitely live with that." Maria said laughing.   
  
Liz looked at the time and jumped up. "Oh my goodness, It's one o'clock in the morning and we have school tomorrow...I mean today."  
  
The group gave each other hugs and kisses before rushing off to their homes. 


End file.
